Life is a Video Game 3
Life Is A Video Game 3 is the third film in the Life Is A Video Game series. In this film, SpongeBob and his friends go back to the Gaming World to save the world. Plot At his house, Mr. Krabs falls asleep and dreams of a city on fire and and a war. Then SpongeBob dreams the same. SpongeBob brings Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pearl and Sandy together about the dream and they say they dreamt the same. Sandy says it must be the Gaming World and they must find a way back to the Gaming World. SpongeBob gets out his SNES and writes "Gaming World" over a cartridge and then puts it in. The group are then sucked into the wormhole and back to the Gaming World. The city is on flames and millions of people are fighting. SpongeBob and the team then find Mega-Man and he says the First Gaming War is at brisk. Meanwhile, a figure in a dark field finds bones and he puts it in a cauldron. Upon heating it, Bowser emerges and is upset that he is still 64-bit. SpongeBob, who is attacking enemies, hears a big roar. He and the team go to Bowser's Castle where they find Mega-Man and Mario in a state. Mega-Man says that Bowser is back. Mario goes with them and enters Bowser's Castle. They find Sonic the Hedgehog tied to the wall and they rescue him. Sonic praises them and says that he will help them on their quest but says that Bowser has kidnapped Tails and Knuckles. Bowser and Dr. Eggman are at the very top of the castle. Dr. Eggman says that Sonic and the group are up to the thirteenth floor. Bowser then sends a False Bowser to destroy the group. SpongeBob and the team are then confronted by the False Bowser. SpongeBob slays him with a sword. Bowser then calls Ganondorf to come to the top. Ganondorf says that he has kidnapped Link and has putted him in a prison cell. SpongeBob and the team hear Link calling for help and they rescue him. Link says that he got Navi the Fairy back but Ganondorf has kidnapped her. Link then tags along with the team. Bowser then says that the team are too smart and then sends two robots to destroy the team. Upon confronting the team, the two robots are easily destroyed when Sonic shoots water at them. They then hears Tails, Knuckles and Navi screaming for help and they rescue them. They then tag along. Mega-Man says that they are now at the top floor and that the evil team are in the Big Room. SpongeBob and the team then attack the evil alliance. Mario is then thrown out of the castle. Link defeats Ganondorf by slashing him twice with a sword and then pushes him out of the window. SpongeBob, Sonic, Squidward and Sandy defeat Dr. Eggman by electrocuting him with a faulty wire which makes him explode. Bowser then roars at the group but then says where is Tails, Patrick, Pearl and Knuckles. Then Tails, Patrick, Pearl and Knuckles appear out of nowhere and tie Bowser to the floor and then throws him out of the window where he then falls into a pit of lava. They find Mario clinging on a window and they then rescue him. SpongeBob and the team then say that Bowser is defeated and that the city can now leave in peace, thus ending the First Gaming War. The city then does a feast for the team and hails them as gods. Link then says about a holiday in Hyrule then followed by meeting his friends in the Kokiri Forest. The team then go to Hyrule and the Kokiri Forest and have a good time. SpongeBob and friends then say that have to go home. Knuckles then says that a wormhole has been found in Lake Hylia. SpongeBob and friends then go into the wormhole and are shot back into SpongeBob's house. His friends are upset but SpongeBob says that they can use the cartridge to go back to the Gaming World. The friends then agree and then go home. Meanwhile back at Bowser's Castle, Bowser's skeleton is found by the figure and takes the skeleton to be reborn. Trivia *The way how the figure resurrects Bowser is similar to how Bowser. Jr resurrected Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. *Mega Man is somewhat a minor character. *The film introduces Ganondorf, Link, Navi the Fairy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails and Knuckles. *The film's ending introduced Hyrule Field and Lake Hylia in the Legend of Zelda. *Mario is somewhat weaker. Category:PG Category:Life Is A Video Game